theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Elisa Milano
Elisabeth Gabrielle Milano (born August 6, 1988) is an American model and the Playboy Playmate of the Month for April 2011 and the 2012 Playmate of the Year. Milano is also a Harley Davidson Calendar Girl and a Playboy Covergirl. Milano is currently majoring in Communications at the University of California Los Angeles as she wishes to have a career in broadcast journalism. Bio Elisa Milano grew up in Chino Hills and graduated high school in 2008. She is a college student and is majoring in Communications and would like to pursue a career in broadcast journalism. “I see myself having a career…either hosting a show or being a news anchor. I love to write and I love to meet new people!” Growing up, she said she was shy. “Playboy forced me to come out of my shell a little bit...it’s sort of been a crash course in social.” Aside from modeling, she loves to read. She also loves cupcakes, her favorite board game is Scrabble and she loves to travel. She’s also a self-described homebody. She loves to bake, too. “Cooking is my main secret talent.” Basically her non-model life is “pretty normal actually, which is really great.” As for being a model, Elisa Milano said, “Being naturally pretty helped me. There is a stigma on perfection in this industry that isn’t really true. Instead of trying to look like something I am not, I just focus on who I already am.” Playboy was actually the first modeling she’d done. “I had been thinking of it for a little bit though…so I signed up online for a casting call and here I am now.” Career ''Playboy'' Milano was chosen out of many other candidates as the Playboy Playmate of the Month for April 2011. She later did a nude pictorial and was later voted as the Playmate of the Year the following year where she appeared on the cover of the June 2012 issue of Playboy Magazine. She also did a nude pictorial in that as well. Since then Elisa has done various photoshoots here and there but right now is currently focusing on her studies and taking a small break from modeling. Other modeling Milano has modeled for various other small-time magazines as well as various photographers and is also known to model herself on social media such as Twitter or Instagram. Personal life Milano currently resides in Los Angeles. Milano started dating WWE Superstar Daniel Riley in March 2014. Riley revealed in late January 2015 that him and Milano had married in a private ceremony at the One and Only Ocean Club in the Bahamas while on vacation. The couple later revealed on February 14, 2015 that Milano was currently three months pregnant with their first child. In July 2015 reports surfaced that Riley and Milano had separated. Milano later confirmed the reports stating that the two had made the decision mutually and would remain friends as well as raise their child together. Their divorce was finalized in January 2016. On September 3, 2015 Milano gave birth to a baby boy, Jonas Oliver Riley.